Smoke Ponies
by DiscordicHarmony
Summary: Equestia has a new enemy. A creature that can turn into smoke and turn into anything is attacking Equestia. Princess Celestia as order The Mane six to defect them. Will Equestia be able to last while The Mane six figure out how to save it.


Ever since Scootaloo was a little filly, she always wanted to fly. Today was going to be the day that Scootaloo was going to fly, like most pegasus her orange filly climbed the tree house that her and her other friend, called The Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse. Scootaloo closed her eyes and counted to three and sighed, "Ready, Scootaloo;" she said to herself as she takes her leap of faith. had done everything in her power but she fell straight to the ground that was calling her, she would of had a merciless fall, if it wasn't for Rainbow Dash who was clearing the sky at the time. After saving Scootaloo from her fall Rainbow Dash was very dismay "Scootaloo!" Rainbow Dash yelled angrily but was able to calm herself down shortly after, "Scootaloo you're not going to be able to fly. We talked about this you're ratite," Rainbow Dash told Scootaloo.

"But, I've always wanted to be just like you, a pony who can fly, a pony who is awesome," Scootaloo said with tears escaping from her eyes. Rainbow Dash put a hoof under Scootaloo chain to try to cover the filly. "You do not need to fly to be awesome; you'll have your own special talent that will make you who you're supposed to be," Rainbow Dash puts her wing around Scootaloo trying to comfort her but, her attempt was moot. She asked Rainbow Dash if she can be alone and started to walk into the Everfree Forest, which is a place most ponies try to avoid with their lives. The plants grow, animals take care of themselves, and the clouds move all on their own.

Scootaloo hear a howl and knows the sound of a timberwolf. The lumbered body wolf called its pack telling them that he has found them dinner. Two other timberwolves came waiting for their fresh meal. The three wolves came together to charged Scootaloo. Scootaloo thinking fast, threw a rock into one of the timber wolf's throat; choking it and, making it into nothing more than little branches and twigs. One of the other two timberwolves charged at Scootaloo biting her wing. Scootaloo gave a loud scream of pain; which by fate, was heard by somepony else right when Scootaloo said her goodbyes. The pegasus who heard Scootaloo scream, punch the timber wolf so punishly it pale green skin of the pony and her yellow and orange stripe mane was very comely. The Pegasus looks at the last timber wolf as it ran away in fear due to the lost of two of its allies.

"Are you okay?" The Pegasus ask Scootaloo in worry.

Scootaloo still shock after what had happened to her, she didn't answer until the question was ask a second time. "Yeah, I am fine," Scootaloo said before touching her bitten wing. "My wing is hurt but nothing serious."

"Well, that's good, by the way I am known as Lightning Dust," the pony said introducing herself. "Thank you so much Lightning Dust, If you had not save me then I would of been eaten by those tree wolfs..." Scootaloo said with all the energy given to her by the adrenaline in her body. Lightning dust tells her to calm down, and ask for Scootaloo's name. "My name? My name is Scootaloo," Scootaloo answers and they shake hooves.

"It's dangerous to go alone! Where do you live?" Asked Lightning Dust.

"Um, I live in Ponyville," reply Scootaloo.

"Lead the way!" Scootaloo notice that Lightning Dust didn't ask if she wanted protection but, Scootaloo knew that she was just attack by timberwolves so it shouldn't be something to complain about. After they got back to The Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse, Scootaloo said that the clubhouse was their final destination.

"Um..." Lightning Dust pauses for a second "...Scootaloo, you live in a tree house?"

"No, I have a real house that I live in but, I'm having problems with family so…"Scooted pause, the topic was one that Scootaloo has problem talking about "... I'm sleeping in the clubhouse tonight." Lightning Dust did not want to ask any more questions for it seem to be a personal issue and only that, one thing that would be ill-manner to asked about. "Scootaloo, I'll be coming back tomorrow and, I hope things with your family get better." Scootaloo thanks her for her words of kindness as Lightning Dust flies off into the evening sunset.

Scootaloo sits down for a moment and thinks about just how awesome Lightning Dust was. She could kill a Timberwolf by punching it, and the yellow and orange hair that remind her of fire. There is only one pony that would be as cool as her.

"Scootaloo, Scoot-Scoot-Scootaloo!" Scootaloo hears Rainbow Dash calling her, Scootaloo tries and fails to fly to Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! I'm down here!" Scootaloo yelled as Rainbow Dash was flying in her general direction. Rainbow Dash while in flight, picked up Scootaloo and, hug her in the air

"Scootaloo! I was so worry about you!" Rainbow Dash puts Scootaloo down on the grassy ground.

"I'm fine," Scootaloo said. Rainbow Dash takes a quick look at Scootaloo's wing and notice that she was missing a few feathers, "Scootaloo what happen to your wing? It looks hurt."

"It's fine Rainbow, I just got attack by a timberwolf, it's not a..."

"Wait a second, Scootaloo, are you trying to put off being attack by a timberwolf as if it was nothing." Scootaloo nod slowly.

"Come on Scootaloo, we need to make sure nothing bad happens to it; the last thing you would want is to lose it due to an infection." Rainbow Dash said pushing Scootaloo into the clubhouse. Rainbow Dash quickly got some bandages from the farm and cover Scootaloo's batten wing with them. "Now a wing is really sensitive so, you should stay in here and, rest for a few days and let it heal," Rainbow Dash told Scootaloo as a warning. "You're physically handicapped as it is. If something happens to the wing now, that will not help matters in your favor, okay Scootaloo." Scootaloo said okay wondering if she will be able to fly either way. "Would I be a pegasus if I can't fly, or would I just be an earth pony with wings!" Scootaloo give an uncontrol shout in anger. "Scoots...Scootaloo not all birds need to fly neither, do all pegasi " Rainbow Dash hugs Scootaloo before leaving to practice for The Wonderbolts.

Lightning Dust came as she promise to check up on Scootaloo, "Good to see you are not fighting timberwolves, Scootaloo." Scootaloo didn't know how to reply to that comment "so... good to see that your wing is all bandaged up." Lightning Dust said to trying to forget that awkward comment, "Yeah," Scootaloo said pointing to her wing "My sister had taken care of it."

"Scootaloo, I thought you said you had family problems?" Lightning Dust said hoping she had somepony in her family the Scootaloo could trust. "Dashy, isn't a sister of blood but, more of an idle," Scootaloo said, "She is practicing for The Wonderbolts."

"The Wonderbolts..."Lightning Dust gave a little sigh "...I once dreamed about joining The Wonderbolts but..." Lightning Dust stops for a second before saying the Mistake that haunts her.

"I messed up, I used to be the best flyer at The Wonderbolt Academy,top of the class. Only one pony could even be as close to me. I wanted to be the best and, stay the best. I would do anything to make that happen but, my actions almost killed five other ponies. After that I was kicked out. Ever since that day I have been practicing my flying a better pony than who I once was even if I know that will never get to be back in the heart of The Wonderbolts."

"Lightning Dust, a pony like you will get their second chance." Lightning Dust give a smile to Scootaloo comment.  
"Lightning Dust, I wouldn't be offended if you left to go get ready for that day," Scootaloo said.

"Thanks you Scootaloo, but caring for a friend is more important."

Scootaloo and Lightning Dust talked for hours about whatever was on their mind like life, the universe and everything. It wasn't long before Luna raise the moon for the soft and fading light of night. Lightning Dust left Scootaloo so that she could find some rest.

The following morning, Rainbow Dash woke up early to check up on her. "Morning Scootaloo," Rainbow Dash give Scootaloo time to wake up before continuing "Scootaloo would you mind if I check your wing" Scootaloo mumble still a bit tired as she opened her wing. "Child, you may need some coffee!" Rainbow Dash jokes as she was removing her wing bandage."well... good new! Your wing should be fully healed by the end of the day"

Applebloom, a yellow fur earth pony with a pink bow that looks very well with her red hair and Sweetie Belle, a unicorn who has a pure white fur and a mane of two different shades of purple, walk into their clubhouse.

"Scootaloo!" They both yelled running giving Scootaloo a hug. "There you are Scoots!" Applebloom yelled "We would so worry about you!" Sweetie Belle Finishes "Thanks girls, this means a lot to me; but I'm fine, Really," Scootaloo said trying to not show a tear. "Rainbow had told us everything so we will stay with you no matter what happens." Applebloom Promised, "If you need anything let us know," Sweetly belle reinsured "Cutie Mark Crusaders Forever!"

"Look Girls, I know you mean a lot to each other and, the bad wing may get Scootaloo out of school but, I do not think would let you two out of school," Rainbow Dash explain without a talking down voice; for she understood where they would coming from.

"Okay" Applebloom and Sweetie belle said disappointedly as they leave the room do go to that said school. Rainbow Dash give Scootaloo a Daring Do book before heading off.

Scootaloo started reading "As Daring Do trek through the tropical jungle, the wet heat sap her energy and slow her every step. If only she could escape atmosphere and fly to the cool blue sky but, her crush landing in the jungle has injured her wing she was grounded few a days." Lightning Dust comes in and saw Scootaloo laying in bed.

"Sorry, Scootaloo did I wake you up."  
"No, I was just reading."

Lightning Dust hands an apple from Sweet Apple Acres, that was more red than an average red delicious apple. Scootaloo can feel the hunger rush from inside just looking at it, "here I thought that you may of been hungry," Lightning Dust hands Scootaloo the apple; "Here you go."

"Thank you!" Scootaloo takes a bite from the apple. It was juicier than Scootaloo remembered an apple being; she quickly takes two or three more bites, before devouring the whole apple. Lightning Dust gives a chuckle and remove the bandages. "Good news! Your wing looks healed" Scootaloo stops for a second before giving a "Oh, Yeah!" as she gives a flip of her wing.

"So what will you do now that you're a free pony?"

Scootaloo knew what she wanted to do, "Lightning Dust, it would be an honour if you can teach me, how to fly," Lightning Dust looks at scootaloo wing and even though it's hasn't been Permanently hurt however, the size of her wings will not allow her to fly.

"Sorry Scootaloo, looking at your wing you may not be able to fly." Scootaloo slam her hooves down, "Both you and Dashy keep saying that!"

"Scootaloo, maybe you can do something that is not flying. Is there anything else that you can do?"

Scootaloo looks at Lightning Dust and thinks about it, "anything else that I can do" those word ring in her head for a minute until she answer the question slowly. "Well... I have a scooter."

Lightning Dust give a smile, "Would it be alright if I see?"

Scootaloo looks of dismay turned into one of joy "Sure, Come on let's go outside!"

Scootaloo and Lightning Dust walked to Sweet Apple Acres. The red box barn that is Sweet Apple Acres is surrounded by hundreds of apples tree, not one pony could ever pick them all alone.

"Ready, Lightning Dust because you will be at awe. When you see be out there," Scootaloo said being her normal cocky self. "Ready, when you are, Scootaloo."

Scootaloo quickly flaps her wings to get herself from 0 to 12 wing-power in a matter of a seconds. Lightning Dust started to fly; she didn't have too much trouble keeping up, even if most pegasus will never be able to keep up with her. Scootaloo saw something that could be used as a ramp, using it as she did a triple flip and a perfect landing.

"That was pretty good, Scootaloo." Lightning Dust said trying to keep her cool, "You got a gift, Scootaloo, you may not be able to fly but, you do not need to."

While Scootaloo was talking about her scooting experience, Rainbow Dash who was flying overhead to check on Scootaloo but nothing could prepare her to see Scootaloo with Lightning Dust, the pony who almost kills her friends because of her recklessness at The Wonderbolt Academy.

Rainbow Dash flew down to grab Scootaloo, "Scootaloo, what are you doing!" Rainbow Dash said sounding protective, as Rainbow Dash slowly puts Scootaloo down on Equestrian earth "Rainbow Dash, my wing is all better!"

"What are you doing with Lightning Dust?" Rainbow Dash ask with panic in her voice. " That pony is nothing but a careless yahoo, She's going to get you hurt!"

Scootaloo looking confused by the way Rainbow Dash has verbally attack Lightning Dust like that.

"Lightning do you know Dashy?" Scootaloo asked in hope of puzzling this out.

"I was just going to ask you the same question, Scootaloo"

"Scootaloo, Lightning is the pony that made a tornado that almost kill our friends." Rainbow Dash explain to Scootaloo, "That was a long time ago" Lightning Dust tried to reason "I have been trying to change myself, I am trying be the mare that I was always supposed to be."

Rainbow Dash didn't, listen to what Lightning Dust was saying "You think I'll believe that you wouldn't hurt Scoots"

Lightning Dust starting to get angry " _Scootaloo_ is _My_ Friend!"

"How would a pony like you even get a friend like Scootaloo?"

"I've saved her life!" Lightning Dust started to get tears in her eyes and as flew off crying. Rainbow Dash grab Scootaloo, "Come on, Scootaloo let's go!" she said as she walked her to the clubhouse, both Applebloom and Sweetie Belle would both in the tree house which, made Rainbow Dash comfortable about leaving her. When Rainbow Dash leaves, Scootaloo gets on her scooter, "Where are you going Scootaloo?" Applebloom asked,

"There something that I must do AppleBloom"

Scootaloo saw Lightning Dust head into the Everfree Forest so Scootaloo headed out to find her friend. Scootaloo saw Hoofprints "they must be Lightning Dust's." After she follow them she saw Lightning Dust, she was bawling. Scootaloo walked up to Lightning Dust and, gave her a hug.

"Thank you." Lightning Dust said trying but, failing to calm herself down.

"Lightning, there is no need for any thanks. Hugs are what friends are for."

Lightning gives a smile "Thanks for that too, but thank you for believing in me, for the first time in forever I believe in the magic of friendship."

The conversation that the two ponies would having was cut short by a crackling sound that Lightning Dust heard. "Do you hear that?" Lightning Dust ask. Before Scootaloo could answer, a Bluish-Black Smoke come from out of Hiding, and that said smoke took a form that looks a lot like Lightning Dust.

"What is this? Who Are you?" Lightning Dust asked.

"I'm you." the smoke creature said.

the Smoke pony step toward Lightning Dust; Lightning Dust jumped and quickly gets herself in the air. The smoke pony grew a horn and, shot a laser at Lightning Dust; she was able to dodge it but, she became off-balance trying so, she had to take a landing. The shadow pony shot another laser at the grounded pegasus, Lightning Dust quickly flew up for a close dodge. the Smoke pony begins to fly to follow trying to shoot her down, Lightning Dust got show in the heart ,which would anypony fall to the ground which, slam her body had as she fall in the forest tree and onto the hard, cold ground.

Scootaloo runs to Lightning Dust finding that she wasn't moving

"Lightning Dust!"

"Lightning Dust! come on get up." Scootaloo started to get tears from her eyes which fell on to Lightning Dust.

"The smokey thing is still there. you're the strongest I know... come on... get up."

The Smoke pony found them about ready to deal the finishing blow.

Rainbow Dash come from out of the trees and stop the blow. "Rainbow?" Lightning Dust said as her open, "Come on, get up Lightning! The job not done yet." Rainbow said helping her get up. "Never thought of you as a slanger"

Lightning Dust gets up and, she and Rainbow Dash flew out in different direction so that the smoke pony could only shoot one of them, it when for Rainbow Dash and shot her wing; Lightning Dust seismic tosses it into the ground where it broke back into the smoke.

"You have kept Scootaloo safe and, if you wasn't lying then that would make twice now," Rainbow Dash thought aloud. "Hey, Lightning Dust." Rainbow Dash try to gets her attention "I'm sorry for what I have said to you."  
"No worry's Rainbow, it's good to see Scootaloo has a good sister"  
Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash does a hoof bump to make us  
"do you really think I would leave you like that Scootaloo"

The shadow smoke tries to grab all three of the tired pegisi but, Lightning Dust pushes Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo out of the way." To the Hoofyong Concentration Camp with you!" It said in a dark voice, "Rainbow, get to the Princess and tell her..." That was all Rainbow Dash was able to hear of Lightning Dust's request.

"Come on Scootaloo, We need to find Twilight to see what she knows about the Hoofyong Concentration Camp." Rainbow Dash told Scootaloo has she picks her up.

"FOR LIGHTNING DUST!"

* * *

Written by Discordic-Harmony

2015


End file.
